


love will not break your heart (but dismiss your fears)

by jordanstory



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanstory/pseuds/jordanstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yuri and tiffany have a heart-to-heart about what if’s and the possibilities of an alternate universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	love will not break your heart (but dismiss your fears)

**Author's Note:**

> this little thing was posted a long time ago on my tumblr and i figured, why not post it here, too? sorry if it’s ooc. basically wrote this on a whim.

they lounge in tiffany's bedroom, yuri sprawled over the pink covers and fuzzy pillows and tiffany sitting back on a beanbag facing the bed. it's a nice day; the sun's warmth leaking through the open window, leaving a nice aura in the room.

yuri's eyes begin to droop as she feels her body sink into the mattress. for some reason, she finds it easier to fall asleep on tiffany's bed than her own.  _some pink magic_ , yuri concludes to herself, and she's about to lose herself to sleep until tiffany asks,

"what would we be if we weren't in this group?"

"hm?"

"i was thinking again, and i shouldn't think about this kinda stuff - i know. but what if girls' generation wasn't made? or what if the members in the group were completely different people instead?"

yuri chuckles and grunts as she sits up on her elbows. she stares at tiffany who's playing with a lose string on the beanbag's seam. "fany-ah."

tiffany looks up with that involuntary pout yuri hates but loves so much it makes her chest tighten.

"of all people, why are  _you_  thinking about this?"

tiffany pouts even more and yuri adjusts herself to lie on her stomach, her face closer towards her disgruntled groupmate.

"well, sometimes i think. and i wish i didn't because it's overwhelming. what if i decided to listen to my parents? what if you didn't go with your friend to support her audition? the same with the other girls...just a whole bunch of...what if's." tiffany sinks deeper into her beanbag. "it's scary to think about, y'know?"

yuri holds her chin on her hand and studies this uncharacteristic tiffany. "of course it is, especially by yourself." she slides off the bed and sits cross legged across from tiffany. "what's on your mind, fany-ah?"

tiffany shrugs and waves it off with a trademark smile that leaves yuri (and others) the need to take in a deeper breath. "oh nothing. i was just thinking. i guess schedule-less days just make me a bit anxious. i need to be busy to not think about these things." and then another eye-smile.

"yah, tippany," yuri says sternly. "look at me." she waits until tiffany looks at her straight in the eye. yuri leans in until her forehead knocks on tiffany's, eyes unblinking. "don't worry about it." she stays there until she sees her reflection on tiffany's eyes.

yuri moves back and lopsidedly grins. "you wanna know what I like to think instead?" tiffany nods and lets yuri continue.

"i think that instead of what if's, i think that in every life we live in, we'll all somehow meet each other, one way or another." yuri quirks a brow. "or maybe right now in an alternate universe, we're not global kpop idols, but just regular people making a living through mundane schedules. yet somehow i think - know - that we're all best friends there, too." yuri laughs to herself, "call it intuition, i guess."

tiffany takes it in until she says, "kwon yuri? is this you? did you drink too much ma this morning?"

"yah!" yuri shoves tiffany's knee. "i'm serious!" she smiles when she hears tiffany's giggles."give me your hand."

tiffany complies and stares at yuri looking at her hand. "don't tell me you're a palm reader now, too." yuri pokes her nail on the palm. "ow!"

"sorry." yuri brings tiffany's hand to her lips only to kiss it and smooth it out with the pads of her thumbs. "better?" she asks as she looks up to tiffany whose cheeks have turned into her favorite color. 

tiffany nods. "better."

there's a slight pause with yuri tenderly tracing the lines on tiffany's palm until, "fany-ah." they make eye contact that runs a shiver through yuri's body from head to toe. yuri decides to lace their fingers together and holds on tightly.

"fany-ah, i need you to know that when it comes to you and me, that in whatever life we live in - whether in the next life or in some alternate universe - i need you to know that every me will always love every you. so don't worry, alright? don't over-think it. you got me and i got you."

and yuri seals her promise with a gentle kiss on tiffany's lips, full of hope for the unanswered questions that needn't be asked. when they part, yuri leaves a chaste kiss on the corner of tiffany's mouth for reassurance before moving back to sit on her bottom without letting go of her hold on tiffany's hand.

tiffany blinks, gradually smiles and bites her bottom lip.  _stupid yuri_ , she swears internally. she looks away and plays with yuri's hand, trying to not make her noticeable flushed cheeks to the girl in front of her and says, _  
_

"i'm holding onto your word for it."

yuri can only chuckle as she fixes tiffany's bangs.


End file.
